panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Nasal vowel
A nasal vowel is a vowel that is produced with a lowering of the velum so that air escapes both through nose as well as the mouth. The term stands in opposition to the term "oral vowel", which refers to an ordinary vowel without this nasalisation. Note that these terms can be slightly misleading as the air does not come exclusively out of the nose in nasal vowels. In most languages, vowels that are adjacent to nasal consonants are produced partially or fully with a lowered velum in a natural process of assimilation and are therefore technically nasal, though few speakers would notice. This is the case in English: vowels preceding nasal consonants are nasalized, but there is no phonemic distinction between nasal and oral vowels (and all vowels are considered phonemically oral). However, the word "huh" is generally pronounced with a nasal vowel. In French and Portuguese, by contrast, nasal vowels are phonemes distinct from oral vowels, since words exist which differ mainly in the nasal or oral quality of a vowel. For example, the French words beau "beautiful" and bon "good" differ only in that the former is oral and the latter is nasal. (More precisely, the vowel in bon is slightly more open, leading many dictionaries to transcribe it as .) Suprasegmental and transitional nasal vowels In Min Chinese, nasal vowels carry persistent air flow though both the mouth and the nose, producing an invariant and sustainable vowel quality. That is, this type of nasalization is synchronic and suprasegmental to the voicing. In contrast, nasal vowels in French or Portuguese are transitional, where the velum ends up constricting the mouth airway. In languages which have transitional nasal vowels, it is commonly the case that there are fewer nasal vowels than oral ones. This appears to be due to a loss of distinctivity caused by the nasal articulation. Vowel height and nasalization Nasalization may cause a vowel's articulation to shift. However, while nasalization due to the assimilation of a nasal consonant will tend to cause a raising of the vowel's height, phonemically distinctive nasalization tends to lower the vowel.Beddor, P. S. 1983. Phonological and phonetic effects of nasalization on vowel height In most languages, vowels of all heights are nasalized indiscriminately, but preference occurs in select few languages, such as to high vowels in Chamorro and low vowels in Thai.The World Atlas of Language Structures Online - Chapter 10 - Vowel Nasalization Orthography Languages which are written in the Latin alphabet may indicate nasal vowels by a trailing silent n'' or ''m, as is the case in French, Portuguese, Bamana or Yoruba; others use diacritical symbols (Portuguese also employs a tilde ~'' on ''ã, õ, before vowels; Polish, Navajo and Elfdalian use a hook underneath the letter, called an ogonek, as in ą, ę). Other languages may use a superscript n: aⁿ, eⁿ. In the International Phonetic Alphabet, nasal vowels are denoted by a tilde over the symbol for the vowel, as in Portuguese. Abugida scripts, which are used for most Indian languages, use the bindu (.) symbol and its variations to denote nasal vowels and nasal junctions between consonants. The Nastalique script used by Urdu denotes nasalisation by employing the Arabic letter "noon" but removing the dot. It is called a noon-ghunna or nasalized N. Nasalized vowels occur in classical Arabic, but not in contemporary speech or standardized Arabic. There is no orthographic way to denote the nasalization, but it is systematically taught as part of the essential rules of tajweed employed while reading the Quran. Nasalization usually occurs in recitation when a final N (noon) is followed by a Y (ya) References Example languages Languages which use phonemic nasal vowels include, among others: *Austro-Bavarian *Breton *Bengali *Cherokee *Choctaw *Elfdalian *French (see French phonology#Nasal vowels) *Gbe languages *Gheg Albanian *Guaraní *Gujarati *Haitian Creole *Hindi *Hmong *Irish *Mandarin Chinese (see Erhua, e.g. ( ), ( )) *Min Nan (including Taiwanese) *Mohawk *Navajo *Nepali *Nheengatu *Paicî (an unusually large number of nasal vowels) *Polish (most dialects, including Kashubian) *Portuguese *Punjabi *Tamil (modern colloquial Tamil only; literal Tamil uses oral vowel plus nasal consonant sequences instead) *Telugu *Urdu *Vietnamese *Yélî Dnye (an unusually large number of nasal vowels) *Yorùbá See also * Nasalization * Vowel Category:Vowels cs:Nazální samohláska de:Nasalvokal fr:Voyelle nasale fy:Nasalearring it:Vocale nasale no:Nasal vokal pl:Samogłoska nosowa ru:Носовые гласные sv:Nasal vokal wa:Voyale naziåle zh:鼻化元音